


They never know

by gusulanbaby (bigleosis)



Series: sEXOrgasmic week 2021 | Seven Deadly Sins [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Day 3, Discovery, Idol Kim Jongdae | Chen, M/M, Mention of sex, Politician Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Sacrifice, Sehun is not nice, Self-Sacrifice, Yixing is not nice, blackmailing, greed - Freeform, married Junmyeon, sEXOrgasmic week 2021, secret but established relationship, suchen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/gusulanbaby
Summary: "You are probably wondering why I called you here," Mr Oh stated and boy he was not wrong. Jongdae really wanted to know why exactly he was here. "Can I get you something to drink before we start? Water? Tea, maybe? Or some coffee?""Uhm … Water is fine with me, sir."Mr Oh nodded and rose from his chair, his folded hands now leaving an envelope that lay on his desk, closing the buttons of his jacket before he went to a small serving trolley close to the window, where he started to pour drinks for them.Jongdae started wondering if Mr Oh already had prints from the shoot? The unfinished one he had to leave because he was called here? Weren't they satisfied? Did he do something wrong? The nauseated feeling in Jongdae's stomach started to grow with every second he sat in the silent office.This wasn't good.This wasn't good at all.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: sEXOrgasmic week 2021 | Seven Deadly Sins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094927
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	They never know

**Day 03 | Greed**

temptation | corruption | **discovery** | **sacrifice**

**They never know**

It was a very rare occurrence that one of the company's idols was called to meet with Mr Oh in person. What made it even stranger was the fact that Jongdae had been called away in the middle of a photoshoot. 

He was still wearing the white loose shirt the stylist had given him, with black tight leather pants and black unlaced boots. The collar of the shirt revealed his neck and his chest, teasing people with a hint of his pectorals. Around his neck hang a lot of necklaces made from different materials as black thin leather bands, black beads and silver that all fell around his prominent collar bones, some of the necklaces hugging his throat, accentuating the length of it.

The make-up artist and hairdresser had outdone themself as well. Both had kept it simple, the make-up artist had solely focused on his eyes that were framed with black kohl, giving Jongdae an ethereal, even an innocent kind of look. His black hair had been kept as natural as possible, only styled a bit aside to show some of his forehead. 

Jongdae had seen a few of the pictures they had taken before he had been called away. He had looked stunning if he was allowed to say so. The photographer had caught his innocent and boyish nature the company had wanted for this campaign.

Jongdae tugged nervously on the seam of his shirt when he stood in the elevator, eyes glued on the display that showed the floors. Mr Oh’s office was on the top floor, of course, and Jongdae hadn’t been there since the day he signed his contract all those years ago. His manager did most of the work, talking to Mr Oh or whoever was in charge.

Why would Mr Oh even bother to look after the activities of his idol’s? He was a busy man, he had assistants for that, like Mr Zhang. 

Jongdae had met the other man a few times when he had brought the schedules over for the next few weeks or had visited Jongdae during practice late at night and after everyone had already gone home. Jongdae liked Mr Zhang _("Call me Yixing, Jongdae.")_. He was really nice and easy to talk to and always brought bubble tea with him when he visited. Sometimes Jongdae wondered if he was that nice with all the other idols too, or if it was just him. And if it was just him, why would Yixing even bother, he wasn’t that special after all. Only one of many idols the company had and he wasn't even one of those who gained all the fame and fortune. 

Not that he was bad or anything, but with his soft and caring attitude, the boyish look and romantic music he attracted a very special clientele, mostly mothers that wanted him as boyfriend or husband for their daughters. Which was okay for Jongdae, he loved it to receive their kind letters and sometimes even food. It was nice to be pampered from time to time.

When the elevator dinged, Jongdae lowered his eyes to the door and waited for it to open before he stepped out. He was greeted by an empty floor, nearly bathed in darkness with only a few lights turned on, which was a bit suspicious, to be honest. But Jongdae shrugged his shoulders and started to approach the front desk, where he found Yixing sitting. He was looking at the screen in front of him, brows furrowed in concentration.

Jongdae cleared his throat and greeted the other man.

“Hello, Yixing." The man in question looked up with a smile on his face. "I am here because Mr Oh wanted to see me?”

"Hm," Yixing hummed and looked over at the clock on the wall. "My, my. It's already late. Just gimme a sec and I let Se … Mr Oh know, that you are here." 

Yixing picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Sir, Chen is here to see you … Yeah … Of course, Sir … Yes, I will let you know immediately … I send him your way." Yixing put the phone back and smiled at Jongdae. "He's waiting for you in his office. Can I get you something to drink before you go?"

Jongdae shook his head. "I am fine, thank you Yixing. I will just …" He gestured nervously in the direction of Mr Oh's office.

"Don't be scared, Jongdae. He doesn't bite. I am sure it will be fine."

Jongdae gave a curt nod before he turned and walked away from the front desk, to Mr Oh's office. He could see the light coming through the slightly ajar door. Jongdae took a deep breath and knocked.

When he heard an affirmative noise, Jongdae pushed the door open and stuck his head inside. The office was as he remembered, big and spacious with bare walls, a big oaken desk with two chairs in front, some plants here and there and a grim-looking man behind the desk, whose eyes were now trained on Jongdae.

"Come in, Chen," Mr Oh said and with a nervous swallow Jongdae opened the door and entered the office. 

Jongdae closed the door behind himself before he walked over to the desk and took the offered seat, Mr Oh was pointing at.

"Thank you for coming, Chen. I really appreciate it that you were available on such a short notice."

Jongdae smiled politely. It wasn't like he had any other choice than to come, did he? This man was his boss, like … he was the boss of all those people who walked in and out of this building on a daily basis. It was simply impossible to ignore a call from Oh Sehun and Jongdae was sure that anyone who did would leave the company less than a few hours later.

So it never had been a question to show up or not, it had been a clear _yes_ from the beginning, simply because Jongdae loved his job.

"It was no problem, sir," Jongdae answered.

He had his hands folded in his lap, wringing his fingers nervously. Jongdae still had no clue why he was here and being face to face with THE Oh Sehun didn't make it any better.

"You are probably wondering why I called you here," Mr Oh stated and boy he was not wrong. Jongdae really wanted to know why exactly he was here. "Can I get you something to drink before we start? Water? Tea, maybe? Or some coffee?"

"Uhm … Water is fine with me, sir."

Mr Oh nodded and rose from his chair, his folded hands now leaving an envelope that lay on his desk, closing the buttons of his jacket before he went to a small serving trolley close to the window, where he started to pour drinks for them.

Jongdae started wondering if Mr Oh already had prints from the shoot? The unfinished one he had to leave because he was called here? Weren't they satisfied? Did he do something wrong? The nauseated feeling in Jongdae's stomach started to grow with every second he sat in the silent office.

This wasn't good. 

This wasn't good at all.

Mr Oh returned and placed a glass of water in front of Jongdae. He even put a small piece of lemon and ice-cubes in. The younger man sat back down, his eyes never leaving Jongdae, who tried to control his breathing. This meeting felt so wrong suddenly. Jongdae felt his stomach drop and his heart starting to beat faster.

"Are you okay, Chen? You look very pale," Mr Oh said, voice covered in concern.

"I …" Jongdae swallowed. "I am fine. Just … nervous. That's all."

Mr Oh smiled and Jongdae really wished he would be somewhere else. Not here, not now. He wanted to be home, maybe call Minseok and talk to his best friend for a bit, or have a nice long hot shower before he met with …

"There's no need to be nervous, Chen," Mr Oh said, leaning back in his chair. "There's just something I need to talk to you about. It's business-related."

Jongdae swallowed. "Shouldn't my manager be with us then? She's much better at this than I am."

"We won't need her. I think this is something that we will manage between the two of us, without any help." 

Someone knocked at the door, pulling away Mr Oh's attention off of Jongdae which he was very grateful for.

He never had much interaction with him before, he always had his manager or someone else between them and even when it had been less than fifteen minutes since Jongdae arrived here, the unsettling feeling in his stomach only grew.

Yixing opened the door, his smiley and casual self.

"Sorry for the interruption, Sir. But Mr Kim is here. Shall I make him wait?"

"Oh no, not at all Yixing. Send him in," Mr Oh answered nonchalantly.

When Jongdae heard the name he felt all the colour drain from his face. His heart started to beat even faster, he could hear it in his ears, he could feel the cold sweat starting to cover his forehead, how dry his lips suddenly felt, his hands were shaking as a feeling of dread and agony started to rush through his body. Jongdae didn't have to turn to know who was ushered inside of Mr Oh's office. He could feel bile rising.

This was not supposed to happen! 

Never!

Mr Oh got up from his chair, extending his hand to the man who had just entered his office. Jongdae was able to see them shaking hands in his peripheral vision.

"Mr Kim, I am so glad you could make it. Please, take a seat." 

Mr Oh offered him the free chair next to Jongdae and the other sat down slowly. He still hadn't acknowledged Jongdae or even realised that he was there.

"Do you need anything else, sir?" Yixing asked, still standing in the door.

"That would be all, thank you, Yixing. You've already outdone yourself," Mr Oh said with a smile in his PA's direction and only a few seconds later Jongdae heard the door clicking shut.

"I am not sure why I am even here, Sehun," Mr Kim said, as Mr Oh sat down in his own chair.

Jongdae wished the ground would open and swallow him whole before Mr Kim realised that he was here. Or that he could simply rise and go, never look back, leaving all this behind. Maybe he could leave the country and start a new life where no one knew him?

"All in due time, Junmyeon," Mr Oh answered and turned his attention back to Jongdae. "I am not sure if you have met before? Junmyeon may I introduce you to one of my idols, Chen. He's one of my best."

Jongdae could feel how the air in the room shifted. Had it been cool before, now it turned freezing. Tears started to prickle in Jongdae's eyes and he had to press his lips together to stop the sob that was rising in his throat, his fists were clenched, nails digging in the flesh of his palm.

With a sudden realisation, Jongdae _knew_ what was hidden in the envelope. It wasn’t the pictures of today's shoot … Whatever was inside the brown paper was about to ruin one of their lives forever.

"What is this?" Junmyeon asked, voice icy. "Of course I know Chen, he’s a well-known singer. Everyone with a bit of musical taste has heard at least one song of him.”

Jongdae was shaking. It was like his whole body didn’t belong to him anymore. This was like his worst nightmare coming true. When there was one thing he had feared most it had been to be discovered by his company.

He knew that there was one thing that was important to Oh Sehun. More important than money or fame or fortune. The one thing he valued the most was loyalty.

And Jongdae had fucked up big when it came to that.

“Mr Oh,” Jongdae whispered. “Please let me explain.”

Mr Oh snorted and leaned back, opening the envelope and taking the pictures out, spreading them on top of the desk for Junymeon and Jongdae to see. Jongdae knew what they were showing and he only had to take a glimpse on the picture closest to him to know when they had been taken, and where. Jongdae could remember that day, that night, like it had been yesterday, even when it had been a few weeks ago. 

_He had been out with Minseok for dinner. They had met in a small restaurant close to Minseok’s workplace, a place that had been safe for Jongdae since he had become famous. It was run by an elderly couple and they were always discreet, gave them a small booth close to the far off corner, away from the door and windows so Jongdae didn’t need to worry about hiding his face underneath big glasses or a face mask. They had talked, drank a bit and enjoyed the good food until Jongdae’s phone had peeped with an incoming text and a small smile had spread over his face. He replied, putting his phone back next to him on the bench, continuing the conversation with his best friend. Until his mobile gave another notification sound only ten minutes later._

_“I have to go,” he said to Minseok, who shook his head._

_“You know, I should judge you, tell you how unsafe it is to do this,” Minseok had started when Jongdae slipped out of their booth and left enough money on the table to pay for their meal._

_“But you don’t and you won’t,” Jongdae answered with a cheery smile and kissed his best friend on the cheek. “I will call you later this week. Don’t worry about me, Min. No one will ever find out.”_

_“Your word in God’s ear, Kim Jongdae,” Minseok had mumbled and Jongdae had been gone._

_The car had been waiting for him in front of the restaurant and he had gotten in without hesitation. The driver had brought him to the usual hotel, had parked the car in the underground park deck and Jongdae went to the elevators, face hidden by the hood of his jacket, a black facemask and big sunglasses, hands buried in the pockets of the jeans he was wearing. He got into the elevator, pressing the button to their usual floor. It wasn’t the first time they met and it wouldn’t be the last time either._

_Jongdae felt giddy when he walked along the corridor and knocked on the door to room 2101. He only stood there for a few seconds until the door was opened and he was pulled in by the collar of his shirt. Jongdae chuckled when he collided with Junmyeon’s chest and was enveloped by his strong arms._

_“What took you so long, Dae?” Junmyeon whispered against Jongdae’s temple, pressing a tender kiss against it._

_“I’ve been out with Minseok. We just had finished dinner when your message arrived.”_

_Junmyeon hummed. “Lucky for me, so I won’t have to feed you.”_

_Jongdae raised his head and met Junmyeon’s eyes, an amused expression on his face, which made Jongdae pout. “You are mean, Junymeon.”_

_Junmyeon bent down and kissed Jongdae’s pouty lips. “My apologies, Dae. How can I make it up to you?”_

_A mischievous smile spread over Jongdae’s lips, hand wrapping around Junmyeon’s tie and he pulled the other man with him. “Oh I might have an idea,” he answered cheekily as he let himself fall back into bed._

They had tried something new that night, a new position, Jongdae had found on the internet a few days before their secret meeting. It had been called _‘The leaning cowgirl’_ and it had been amazing. He had straddled Junmyeon’s hip and sank down slowly on his hard cock. When Jongdae had been completely seated he had put his feet next to Junmyeon’s hip, his legs still bent before he had leaned back, putting his hands on Junmyeon’s calves.

It had been an indescribable experience, for both of them. It had been slow and sensual, something both Jongdae, as well as Junmyeon, had needed after nearly three weeks apart. It had left them satisfied and still hungry for more.

Jongdae simply knew, from whichever position those pictures had been taken they would show exactly what he had been feeling at this moment. How deeply he had fallen for Junmyeon already. What the other man meant to him. He hadn’t been able to hide it that night, or every other night after this one.

He, Kim Jongdae, known to the public as singer Chen, was head over heels for one Kim Junmyeon, one of the city’s councillors and opponent of his boss, Oh Sehun, in the upcoming election.

While Jongdae had been captured in his own thoughts, Junymeon had reached out and taken one of the pictures, looking at it closely.

“Where did you get them? Apparently, they are faked.”

Jongdae’s heart broke a little at Junmyeon’s words, even when he knew they were spoken to protect them.

“Does it matter where or how I got them?” Mr Oh asked, sounding amused. “Isn’t it more interesting that one of you wants to explain what they show and the other starting to deny their authenticity from the beginning?” Mr Oh leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and leaning his chin on top of his folded hands. “Mind if I let Chen start, Junmyeon? I really would like to hear what he has to say.” Mr Oh turned to Jongdae. “Chen, care to explain, what we are looking at?”

Jongdae lifted his head, looking at Junmyeon for the first time. The other seemed to be more collected than him, seemed to be more neutral about all this. Maybe if they had been prepared for this Jongdae would have been able to play it down as well. But this, today, came out of nowhere, also nearly everyone he knew _, and especially Minseok,_ had warned him about the possible outcome. Jongdae had not wanted to listen, to caught up in the happy bubble he had with Junmyeon, taking the risk of being discovered freely because he had felt invincible.

Now he was standing in the middle of a new battlefield he hadn’t been prepared to enter.

Jongdae knew that he should deny it as Junmyeon did, that he should shelter him from the chaos that would break loose around them the second the public got to know about their little affair. About the little _(big)_ game of hide and seek they had been playing for months. 

Behind the back of Junmyeon’s wife and very closely under the nose of Oh Sehun.

They would have been able to console Chu Jang-Mi, she probably would have been understanding because their marriage wasn’t happy anymore, they only stuck together for Junmyeon’s career.

But to deal with Oh Sehun, especially now and with no back-up plan was something Jongdae hadn’t been prepared for. He would have to deal with it the only way he knew. With honesty, regardless the consequences he would have to face.

“Well,” Mr Oh asked after he had been quiet for probably too long.

Jongdae cleared his throat, his hand reaching out for one of the pictures, finger trailing over it. He still remembered the warmth of Junmyeon’s palms against his skin, his breath ghosting over the sweaty skin of his neck, making goosebumps rise on his arms. Jongdae would miss it to be wrapped in his lover’s arms, to hear his steady heartbeat under his ear.

It had been good as long as it had lasted.

Jongdae sighed. “You are looking at me having sex with another man,” he answered, eyes lowered to the ground. “You are looking at pictures that have been taken without my or my partner’s consent. I … this is violating both our privacy.”

“Cute,” Mr Oh chuckled. “I will tell you what I think I am seeing in those pictures.” He leaned back in his chair. “What I see is one of my idol’s, one of my employee’s, fraternizing with one of my biggest contractor’s for the council election this year. Even when we disregard that fact for a second, said employee is still having sex with a married man, probably having an affair with him that lasted for months already before they were discovered. As a man I can understand the mutual attraction between those two, I really do. As a business-man on the other hand who runs a huge company, I can’t. Because all I see is the chaos I will have to deal with if this information gets leaked to the public. Just imagine what would happen if only one of these pictures gets out to one of the newspapers. They would eat you up, Chen. And not only you, Junmyeon as well. And for him the consequences of this little … tet-e-tet would be even worse. A married man, having an affair with another man … tsk … and hiding him like a dirty little secret, like a dirty little mistress no one is allowed to know about.”

To hear the last words stung, even when Jongdae knew they weren’t true. It still hurt.

Junmyeon’s fist clenched, crumpling the picture in his hand. “What do you want, Sehun?”

“What do I want?” Mr Oh placed a finger against his lip, tapping it slowly. “What I want is to win against you in this election, Junmyeon. I mean I could ensure to win it by accidentally passing those pictures on to the media. I am sure they would be delighted. But that’s not exactly like me. I want you to suffer. I want you to support me in public, to play nice, to be my friend, Junmyeon.” 

Jongdae could see how Junmyeon’s knuckles started to turn white around the picture and he longed to reach out, to take his hand and hold it in his. To give Junmyeon the comfort he needed, that he craved and that he had gotten from Jongdae ever since their beginning.

Why should he hold back now? Mr Oh already knew about them, what could it hurt anyway. Jongdae needed to be brave today for himself, so he reached out and pried Junmyeon’s hand open, interlacing their fingers.

“You promise nothing about this will get out?” Junmyeon asked through gritted teeth.

“I promise this will stay with me as long as you play along with my rules, but …”

“But what, Sehun,” Junmyeon snarled, nearly crushing Jongdae’s fingers in his grip, which made him wince quietly.

“But there’s the small thing about Chen. You see, I never ask much from my idol’s. I give them creative freedom to do what they like, support them from the moment they enter my company. All I ask from them is one thing …”

“Loyalty,” Jongdae whispered, eyes downcast.

“Exactly, loyalty,” Mr Oh agrees. “I am very disappointed in you, Chen. I’d never thought that it would be you who would stab me in the back like that. Not sweet and lovely Kim Jongdae.”

“I am sorry, Sir,” Jongdae answered.

“Yeah? Sorry about what exactly, Jongdae? About having an affair with my enemy? For being stupid enough to do it without anyone in the company knowing? For disregarding the contract you signed with this company? With me?”

“I am sure nowhere in this contract will be stated that Dae isn’t allowed to have a relationship,” Junmyeon answered cooly.

“A relationship? Now that’s a new one. This isn’t just a mere affair?” Mr Oh laughed without humour. “If you both think this will change anything you are more stupid than I thought you are. As long as you are still married to your wife, there will be no relationship for the two of you. This will stay a dirty little affair until you get a divorce and I am sure you won’t do that during an election. Or will you?” When he got no answer, Mr Oh huffed. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. So, yes, you are right, Junymeon. There’s no clause that states that Jongdae isn’t allowed to have a relationship, there isn’t even one against having an affair. But that doesn’t change the fact that he did all this.” He pointed at the pictures. “That he did all this behind our back. I can look over many things, I can ignore a lot. But that’s something I am not willing to ignore because it could cost me a great amount of money to get this mess cleared up. And I am not willing to pay for that, not for someone who won’t be part of this company anymore with the beginning of next week.”

“What are you saying?” Jongdae asked with a shaking voice.

“What I am saying is that you will leave this company, Jongdae. That we will dissolve your contract and that you are free to go, to do whatever you want to do from next week on. I give you the chance to get a clean cut, to have a new beginning. I am even willing to give you a recommendation letter should you want to join another company. All I want is you gone. I can’t work with someone who disappointed me in such a way. If you agree to this condition, I will forget that I have ever seen these pictures.”

“You want Jongdae to sacrifice his career? For me?” Junmyeon sounded more than angry, the hand that was still intertwined with Jongdae’s was shaking.

“That’s a bit dramatic, don’t you think. _‘Sacrificing’_ … it’s a harsh word. It’s more like a mutual agreement than a sac …”

“I do it,” Jongdae interrupted Mr Oh. “I agree to your conditions.”

“You … do?” Mr Oh seemed more than a bit surprised, same went for Junmyeon, but he recovered more quickly.

“You can’t do that, Jongdae. This dispute is not worth it.”

“The dispute might not be worth it, that’s true,” Jongdae said with a steady voice, his eyes meeting Junmyeon’s for the first time. “But you … you are worth it, Junmyeon. I’d rather stop being Chen than have to live a life without you. I love you, okay? I do for some time now and if I have to sacrifice my career to safe yours it’s totally worth it. You deserve everything, Junmyeon.”

Jongdae had been afraid of a lot of things in his life. He knew how uncertainty felt, how it was to be ignored and belittled, to be shamed for things that weren’t true. He knew how it felt to be bad-mouthed about his looks, his singing, his choice of clothes, about the colour of his hair, about the way he walked or talked or danced.

“Where do I have to sign?” Jongdae asked a still speechless Mr Oh.

But he wasn’t afraid to commit his feelings. 

To say out loud that he loved Junmyeon.

Sure it was a little terrifying as he didn’t know if Junmyeon felt the same, but he had to take the risk.

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/gusulanbaby)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/gusulanbaby)


End file.
